


A Game of Man Hunt

by thearkdelinquents



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hide and Seek, I suck at tags, Love Confessions, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkdelinquents/pseuds/thearkdelinquents
Summary: The school kids of Avonlea get together for a game of Man Hunt and oh, would you look at that! Anne and Gilbert are on the same team!





	A Game of Man Hunt

Anne twisted a lock of her hair in her hand, taking in a deep breath of warm summer air. The smell of today’s lunch still lingered in the air. The only sound echoing through the house was dishes clinking in the sink as Marilla cleaned up. Normally Marilla made Anne help her clear the table after eating, but she dismissed Anne up to her room to get ready after she had spent the entire lunch fidgeting with excitement.

Diana had come to Green Gables with the news earlier that morning; there was to be a giant game of man hunt that afternoon with all of the schoolkids of Avonlea. Out of breath from the run over, Diana told Anne that Ruby told her that Josie Pye said that Charlie said that they were to meet at the field outside of the schoolhouse to start the game. Man hunt was really just hide-n-seek, but with a much more dignified name. Since the majority of them were 15 or 16, they had to call their childhood games by more mature names, of course. Marilla had lamented at length about how Anne was far too old to be playing such childish games, but after Diana told her everyone was going, she relented.

“When?!” Anne squealed, grabbing Diana’s hands.

“Everyone is supposed to be there at three!” Diana said, swinging Anne around.

It had been a long, boring summer so far, so the news of everyone getting together for something even as simple as a game of man hunt had the girls bursting with excitement. Anne spent her summer days switching between Matthew, Jerry, and Marilla’s company, but she always felt like she was distracting them from their work. Their daily chores did little to inspire the imagination. She often took walks throughout Avonlea, sometimes down to the Lake of Shining Waters or over towards Gilbert’s homestead. When the company of Green Gables grew especially tiresome, she would seek out conversation with Mary, who was excited for the new baby. Inevitably, this meant Anne ran into Gilbert often. Though, she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit she sought out Gilbert’s company on purpose throughout the summer.

The two of them talked often of their futures and the upcoming Queen’s Academy entrance exams. It was pleasant to be in Gilbert’s company and a couple of times she found herself helping him around his farm, forgoing to excuse of talking to Mary entirely.

But even with her walks and conversations, the summer hadn’t offered much by way of entertainment and she couldn’t wait to see everyone again. Smoothing down her pesky baby hairs, Anne took one last look in the mirror before flying down the stairs.

“Bye Marilla, I’ll see you tonight!” Anne shouted towards the kitchen.

“Be safe!” Marilla called back, but her caution was lost on the wind as Anne was already off the porch towards Diana, who was waiting at the end of the driveway. Marilla only smiled to herself and continued scrubbing the pan before her.

As she ran past the barn, Anne noticed Jerry standing at the barn, sneaking glances at Diana. Maybe it was because he looked so lonely in the barn moving hay, but Anne veered over towards him. Jerry had a way of grating on Anne’s nerves that only a sibling could, but she knew how it felt to be excluded from people her own age.

“Jerry, are you almost done with your work for the day?” Anne asked and Matthew and Jerry turned to look towards her.

“Erm…” Jerry looked between the pitchfork in his hand and the large pile of hay before him.

“Well, some of us are meeting to play man hunt and I thought you’d like to join.”

Jerry looked to Matthew who smiled and nodded his head, giving Jerry permission to abandon work early and go have fun. Thrilled, Jerry threw the pitchfork down and embraced Matthew in a quick hug before running to join Anne.

When they reached her bosom friend, Anne linked her arm through Diana’s.

“Jerry’s coming with us, I thought he’d like a break from the insufferably boring summer as well.” Anne explained as Jerry flashed Diana a toothy grin.

“Oh, hello Jerry.” Diana said, ducking her head as a slight blush crept up her face.

“I can’t wait to see everyone, I feel as though it’s been forever.” Anne sighed.

“It’s only been three weeks,” Diana laughed. “But you’re right, it does feel like it’s been ages.”

“Ruby’s coming, right?” Anne said.

“Oh yes, but she said she’s not sure if she wants to play. Something about getting her dress dirty.” Diana laughed as Anne rolled her eyes. “Do you think Gilbert’s coming?” Diana asked in a purposefully neutral tone.

Anne’s head snapped towards her anyway, brows furrowing. “How would I know?”

Diana looked at Jerry and the two of them smirked between each other. “I don’t know, I was just wondering.”

Anne’s eyes narrowed but before she could say anything to the two of them, they turned the corner and the schoolyard came into view. There were people already gathered by the bell, chatting amongst themselves. Anne noticed Ruby, Tilly, and Josie Pye standing off to the side, whispering about the boys beside them. Charlie, Gilbert, Billy, and a few others were clustered together.

The sun glinting off of Anne’s fiery hair caught the attention of Gilbert and Ruby, but Ruby called her name first.

“Anne!” Ruby called, waving frantically for her friend. Josie rolled her eyes and continued watching the boys.

Anne beamed as she and Diana walked up to their friend.

“The boys are already plotting against us.” Ruby whispered conspiratorially once Anne and Diana joined them.

Anne eyed the group of boys a few feet from her. Billy Andrews was whispering in the ear of Moody whose face was scrunched up in concentration. Charlie was stretching his legs, putting on a show of it. Anne’s eyes continued to Gilbert, who stood beside Charlie, looking at Anne. When their eyes met, a daring smirk spread across his face as an eyebrow quirked up on his forehead. Anne narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to her friends, her braids slapping her neck.

Quickly, everyone from their class, joined by a couple of relatives visiting for the summer, were gathered in the schoolyard. Seeing that everyone was ready, Billy cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay, everyone should know how this works, but I’ll go over the rules again anyway. We will form two teams. One team hides while the other stays at base and counts. After sixty seconds-“ Anne found herself wondering if Billy could count that high, “the team goes out to hunt the hiders.”

Already scouting, Anne looked around the trees surrounding the school. She was a good climber; the canopies would be her best bet.

Billy gestured towards the schoolhouse porch, “That is base. When the seekers go out, if you are tagged, you have to go to base. You’re out. If you can make it back to base before you’re tagged, you’re safe. If you aren’t found before the seekers give up, you’re safe. The hiding team becomes seekers when they’re all found and tagged.”

“Do we have to hide as a team?” Jane asked.

“No, but you can partner up within your team to hide.” Josie Pye replied, not-so-subtly glancing between Ruby and Gilbert.

Anne rolled her eyes as her friend’s smile spread across her face. “How are we deciding teams?”

“Boys versus girls.” Billy said, smirking at the whooping cheers of the boys around him.

“Well you’re going to have some trouble seeking seeing as you can’t count. The boys outnumber the girls by 4.” Anne retorted, her hands on her hips. She glanced over at Gilbert as he let out a queer cough.

“That doesn’t seem to be my problem, Fido.” Again, Billy smiled his slimy smile at her.

“No! That’s not fair!” Ruby chimed in, along with Tillie, Josie, and Jane.

Eventually, Billy was overwhelmed and conceded to allow a schoolyard team pick. After much arguing over captains, Gilbert and Billy ended up being captain. In his first pick, Gilbert chose Anne without any hesitation, much to her surprise. She had never been picked first for anything. She hid a smile as she walked up to stand beside him in front of her classmates. After all of the picking was done, Anne was on a team with Gilbert, Diana, Jerry, Tillie, and other students from her class. Much to her friend’s dismay, Ruby ended up on the other team, but she had Jane and Josie to keep her company, so Anne didn’t feel too bad.

After drawing sticks, Gilbert’s team was chosen to be the first hiders. Anne turned to her best friend to decide on their plan, but found Diana already standing by Jerry. Diana looked over at Anne apologetically, but Anne only smiled and gave her friend a thumbs up. When Anne first noticed Diana and Jerry spending more time together, Anne thought Jerry was bothering Diana, but she would have to be blind to see the affection the two have for each other. Anne knew Diana’s parents wouldn’t approve so Anne wouldn’t compromise any time they had to be together.

Just as she came to terms with the fact that she was going to have to hide by herself, Anne heard a voice behind her.

“I would ask if you have a plan, but I’m sure you had one before we even picked teams.”

Anne turned to find Gilbert standing with his hands in his pockets, smiling softly at her.

“And who said I wanted to partner with you, Gilbert?” Anne sniffed, tilting her head up indignantly.

“I don’t think you want to hide with Charlie or Tillie.” Gilbert nodded towards the two of them. Charlie still stretching exaggeratedly and Tillie fretting over the hems of her dress.

Anne sighed, he was right. “Wait, but why aren’t you hiding with Charlie?” Anne crossed her arms over her chest, challenging him.

“Because I would rather hide with you,” Gilbert answered honestly.

Anne opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Gilbert’s open honesty always shocked her.

Anne’s silence only made Gilbert laugh, “C’mon, they’re already at ten and I’m not entirely sure Billy won’t just give up after thirty.”

Snapped out of her reverie, Anne started walking with him towards the tree line.

“Okay, I was thinking of climbing a tree. We’d have the best vantage point to see when the base is unguarded, and no one will think to look up there. Plus, I’m very adept at climbing trees, much to Marilla’s dismay. Do you climb trees often, Gilbert?”

“I can’t say I do but I’m sure I can manage,” Gilbert whispered, letting Anne lead the way to the tree she had spotted when she first arrived.

The tree wasn’t closest to the schoolhouse, but it was tall enough that she would be able to see anyway while still remaining hidden. When she approached the tree, though, she found a snag in her plans.

“Of all my shortcomings, not being tall is especially inconvenient at the moment,” Anne said, staring at the lowest branch on the tree.

It was still a good foot above her hands, even when she jumped. They could hear the other teams count getting higher and higher- they were running out of time.

Anne turned and looked around them, searching for another viable option. “I suppose we’ll have to find another one.”

“Ye of little faith.” Anne heard Gilbert say behind her.

She turned to see Gilbert easily reaching up to grab the branch. She was suddenly struck by how much he had grown recently. He really was that much taller than her. As he reached up for the branch, the bottom of his shirt lifted up, revealing his stomach, toned from the hard farm work. A blush creeping up her face, Anne forced herself to look anywhere else but then found her eyes snagged on the muscles in his forearms, exposed by the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. Anne snapped her head to the left, sure she was as red as a tomato.

They had both grown a lot in the last few months. Anne frowned every morning at the seams straining against her chest in her old dresses. She had to change twice that morning to finally find a dress that wouldn’t burst when she took a breath. And she would have to be blind to not notice the way Gilbert’s face was getting leaner, sharper. Though, she ignored it. She heard Gilbert get up on the branch while she listened to the count of the team at the schoolhouse.

“I’m up!” Gilbert announced, Anne could hear the smile in his voice.

Looking back at him, crouched up in the tree. His hair was wild around his face and he looked the perfect image of a forest faerie, surrounded by leaves. Anne’s heart gave a lurch at the smile on his face as he looked down at her. This was like something out of one of her stories. Except he wasn’t a dashing woodland creature and her a wayward maid, he was Gilbert and she was Anne.

“Yes, well how does that help me?” she snapped.

Gilbert just rolled his eyes and reached his arm down for her. “I’ll pull you up.”

Anne scoffed, “There’s no way you could do that.”

“The good thing about you being so short is that you weigh nothing,” Gilbert opened his hand out again, beckoning her to take it. “We’re running out of time!”

Looking between Gilbert’s arm and the schoolhouse, Anne weighed her options. As the count ran up to the 50s, Anne decided she really didn’t have a choice.

“If you drop me, I will make my ghost haunt you forever.” Anne said, taking his hand and ignoring the how warm and sturdy his hands were.

Gilbert just hummed to himself before pulling Anne up and onto the branch without any strain. Soon she was standing on the branch, her arms pressed against his chest while she gained her balance. Anne looked up and into Gilbert’s eyes, realizing they were the same exact shade as the bark of the tree behind them.

Realizing how close they were, Anne squeaked, “We’ve got to climb!” And scrambled up the branch above them.

She heard Gilbert climbing beside her as the hunting group announced they were done counting.

“Okay, we’ve got to go higher, but be careful to not snap any branches so they don’t catch us,” Anne whispered.

“Isn’t this high enough?” Gilbert asked slightly below her.

Anne looked down to find Gilbert looking between the branch in his hand and the ground below. His long body was stretched between the branch under his feet and the branch in his hand. They weren’t even a quarter of the way up the tree, but she could see his eyes held a slight panic.

“Gilbert Blythe…” Anne whispered, a smile breaking across her face, “Are you afraid of heights?”

“I am not _afraid_ , Carrots, I am _uncomfortable_.” Gilbert replied, still not taking his eyes off the ground.

Anne laughed, turned, and reached for the branch above her before saying, “Just a little bit higher, I want to be able to see the schoolhouse.”

After a minute, she heard Gilbert resume climbing. Just when she could see the schoolhouse clearly, she stopped. It wasn’t as high as she wanted to go, but she didn’t want Gilbert to throw up. And by the look on his face, that was a very real possibility.

She patted the spot on the branch beside her when he finally made his way up to where she was. The branch was thick enough to support both of them with her back to the trunk and his back to another branch jutting out.

“This isn’t so bad,” Gilbert said once he finally settled on the branch, his legs swaying beneath him.

“I cannot believe the great Doctor Blythe is scared of heights…” Anne laughed, looking out over the field. She looked down at their feet, both swinging comfortably beside each other.

“Well, I don’t plan on treating patients at the top of an oak tree any time soon.” Gilbert replied, scanning the ground below them.

Anne watched as Billy’s team dispersed from the schoolhouse. From their vantage point, they really could see everything. Billy and one of his cronies took off into the woods, not far from where Anne and Gilbert perched. Ruby ran around towards the back of the schoolhouse. She quickly found Tillie, who’s uncreative hiding position left her exposed. Tillie took off running towards the porch, to safety, but Ruby caught her easily.

Gilbert chuckled as Ruby triumphantly laughed at Tillie. “She’s fast,” he said.

Anne smiled. “She would love to hear you say that,” Anne said before she could stop herself.

As Gilbert faced her, Anne’s hand flew up to her mouth, as if trying to bring the words back in. Why did her mouth move so much faster than her brain? Anne’s shock only made Gilbert laugh.

“Anne, I know Ruby has a crush on me. I would have to be blind to not see the crush she’s had on me for years…” He trailed off, looking back down below them.

Anne got the sense he wanted to say more, but she wasn’t sure what. Did he like her back? The thought made something twinge in Anne’s heart. Of course he would like Ruby, she’s beautiful. And she does run fast. Anne supposed she should be happy for her friend, but she was having trouble conjuring up that particular emotion.

“Diana and Jerry seem close,” Gilbert said as the two of them snuck around the side of the schoolhouse.

Anne watched as they snuck past the person standing guard and launched themselves onto the porch. “They have gotten closer recently,” Anne said wistfully.

“Does that… upset you?” Gilbert looked back towards Anne, examining her face for an answer.

“Oh, no!” Anne assured. “Well, at first it annoyed me, just because I find Jerry so annoying. But Diana is smitten with him, I think. And he is very obvious about liking her. Who wouldn’t? She is beautiful.”

Anne felt Gilbert stare at her as she looked down at Diana and Jerry celebrating their victory. He did that a lot, stare at her. When they were young it annoyed her to no end. She didn’t mind it as much now.

Anne smiled to herself. “I just wish they could spend more time together. Diana’s parents aren’t exactly… supportive of the two of them.”

“Why not?”

Anne smiled at the genuine line of confusion appearing between Gilbert’s eyebrows. She loved Gilbert’s never-ending compassion. His willingness to accept different things and confusion at people who don’t.

“Because Jerry is a French immigrant working for the Cuthbert’s and Diana is… a Barry.”

“Well that hardly seems like a reason.”

Anne and Gilbert’s conversation was cut short as Billy and Tim burst through the bushes below them. Anne brought her finger up to her lips as they peered below them. They were stood directly below them, looking wildly around them.

“I’m telling you, I saw Anne and Gilbert go this way,” Billy loudly whispered to his friend.

Anne looked up at Gilbert, gasping indignantly. _Cheaters_ , Gilbert mouthed.

“They must’ve gone further into the woods.” Billy said before the boys turned and ran, never even glancing up.

“Idiots,” Anne breathed.

They watched as Billy’s team caught more of their teammates. They suppressed their giggles as Charlie crawled to the porch on his stomach from all the way across the yard. The sun started to get lower in the sky as Billy still couldn’t find Anne and Gilbert. The two of them watched as the team discussed whether or not to ring the bell to signal the end of the round. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the rest of the team must’ve won out as Billy stomped off from them to ring the bell.

“Yes!” Anne cheered, high fiving Gilbert.

“Billy looks mad,” Gilbert laughed, swinging his legs around to lower himself on the branch below them.

Anne stepped down carefully, balancing between the branches. “He’s a sore loser.”

Anne noticed Gilbert shimmied down the tree much faster than he had climbed up it. She suppressed a giggle as his urgency to get back to the ground. His feet hit the ground while she was still halfway up the tree. Anne could hear his sigh of relief.

When she got to the lowest branch they had climbed up on, Anne paused. It was a little too high to jump down from, so she’d have to lower herself off the branch and then let go. It wouldn’t be the most graceful sight, but such was the nature of tree climbing. Squatting, Anne grabbed the branch with both of her hands and turned to slowly let herself down. Her feet left the branch and dangled below her. Anne let go of the branch, but didn’t fall. Instead, she felt two strong hands wrapped around her waist, lowering her to the ground. Anne could feel the heat of Gilbert’s hands through her dress and on her skin. Her feet touched the ground without so much as a thump, Gilbert standing behind her. His hands rested below her ribs for a millisecond longer before he let go and Anne turned around, heat flushing her face.

Even without him touching her, Anne could still feel the warmth as Gilbert turned and said, “I’ll beat you to the schoolhouse!” before taking off.

Internally grumbling about unfair mental distractions, Anne took off after him towards where the rest of the kids waited.

“It’s not fair! We shouldn’t have to go again!” Billy bellowed.

“That’s the _rules_ , Billy.” Diana said, hands on her hips.

Diana looked over to Jerry for support. “O-oui.” Jerry stuttered, attempting.

“What’s the problem?” Gilbert asked as he and Anne joined them, both short of breath.

“The _problem_ is that Billy is mad his team has to go again since they didn’t find the majority of us.” Tillie rolled her eyes.

“You have to Billy, those are the rules,” Anne insisted.

“No one asked you, Fido.” Billy waved a hand at Anne dismissively.

“Hey!” Gilbert started, taking a step towards Billy.

Anne, used to Billy’s depressingly unoriginal insults, hadn’t even flinched at the comment, but was shocked into silence at Gilbert’s reaction. If she didn’t know any better, Anne thought it looked like Gilbert might punch him.

As Gilbert took another step towards Billy, anger written clearly all over his face, Anne put a hand on his arm to stop him, “Gilbert, it’s fine.”

At Anne’s touch, Gilbert stopped moving, but continued looking at Billy with fire in his eyes. Was he really this angry over something Billy said to her?

“Fine, fine!” Billy raised his hands in surrender, a genuine look of fear in his eyes at Gilbert’s outburst. “We’ll go again.”

Grumbling the whole time, Billy gathered his team again.

“I assume you don’t want to go the vertical route this time?” Anne nudged Gilbert in the ribs, teasing.

“Very funny,” Gilbert said. “Especially coming from someone who is so vertically challenged.”

Anne gasped, indignant, as Gilbert laughed at her. “I will have you know I am of a very average height!”

“I’m sorry, what? I can’t hear you from all the way down there.”

Before Anne could respond, though, Billy’s team started their count. Gilbert grabbed Anne’s wrist as he ran, towards the stream to the side of the schoolhouse. He pulled her down as he ducked behind a large boulder in the stream, only a few yards from the schoolhouse.

“Gilbert this is too close!” Anne whispered, “They’ll see us!”

As it was, their heads were poking out above the boulder as they watched Billy’s team count.

“You can run fast. All we need is an opening when they all leave base and we run to the schoolhouse before they can catch us.” Gilbert continued watching them as their count neared the end. “We’ll be safe before they even know what hit them.”

It was a good plan. Anne admitted as such before turning to see as Billy’s team finished counting and took off looking for her teammates. Slowly, they got further and further away from the schoolhouse. No one was headed in their direct direction, but Moody would see them soon enough. They just needed enough distance…

“Now!” Gilbert said, launching himself over the rock.

Anne took off after him, digging her heels into the dirt. She tried her best to beat Gilbert, ever competitive, but she cursed his long legs for keeping her from beating him. She touched the schoolhouse wall just after he did, right as Billy turned and saw them.

“What?!” he shouted as Anne and Gilbert laughed and high fived, out of breath.

The rest of the round went quickly, as the rest of the team found safety, meaning Billy’s team would be seeking again.

“Okay, this isn’t fair!” Billy whined. The rest of his team chorused in agreement.

“Well, those are the rules _you_ agreed on.” Anne said, arms crossed.

“We should switch up the teams!” Ruby suggested, glancing obviously at Gilbert. Anne looked at him as he pretended not to notice.

“Yes! Let’s do it.” Billy agreed.

“Well that’s not fair to us!” Anne gestured at the rest of the team.

“Well, if you’re so good, it wouldn’t matter what team you’re on.” Josie Pye piped up from behind Billy.

Anne knew Josie Pye was playing on her pride. And it was working. “Fine.” Anne eventually agreed.

She didn’t want to be split up from Gilbert, they made a formidable man hunt team. Anne looked over at Gilbert who only rolled his eyes at Billy’s incessant complaining. As luck would have it, though, by the time the new teams were picked from random draw, Gilbert and Anne stood on opposing teams. As she looked at him from across the imaginary line, though, Gilbert only smirked at Anne. The old fire of competition against him roared up inside of her and she found she actually liked this arrangement, too. She knew she could beat him at this.

Anne saw the same fire in Gilbert’s eyes as he sized her up. She only narrowed her eyes at him in response.

“You’re going down, Carrots.” Gilbert mouthed as Billy, Anne’s new teammate, drew the stick that meant her team would be hiding again.

“You wish.” Anne mouthed back.

Smiles lit up both of their faces as they let their old rivalry flare up again. It felt different this time, though. Where before Anne had thought the competition between her and Gilbert was life or death, this felt more fun, more carefree. But that didn’t mean she was okay with losing. Anne turned and ran towards the woods, getting to the tree line before the other team had even started counting.

After a few seconds of running, Anne found the overgrown bush she had seen in the first round. The bush was thick and formed in a semi circle. She would be able to see through the leaves to watch her competition while remaining mostly hidden. She slowed her breathing and tried to keep quiet as she sat in the silence of the woods. Leaves rustled, twigs snapped. No one came into her patch of the woods for a while. She knew the other team had finished their count long ago. Just as she was about to make a run for safety, Gilbert burst through the trees in front of her. Anne slapped a hand over her mouth as she watched him. He stopped a few feet in front of her, scanning the area and the trees above.

Anne watched as his chest heaved from running. A ghost of a smile was on his lips as he looked around. She knew he was targeting her and that thought made a smile spread across her own face. Beating him would be so sweet. Watching him without his knowing was thrilling, his curls spilling over his forehead, eyes lit up. A sweat was forming on him and Anne’s stomach twisted as she looked at him. He was a vision, standing in the middle of the woods. Anne wished she had Cole’s affinity for drawing so she could capture this moment. Never even looking her way, Gilbert ran off again. Anne listened as his footfall faded. She waited a full minute for safety before slowly standing up.

As she turned to head towards the schoolhouse, her stomach dropped. Gilbert leaned against a tree, smiling at her. Directly in the way of her path to the schoolhouse. She would never make it past him. Gilbert’s smile only widened as he watched her realize that.

“How did you find me?” Anne demanded.

Gilbert pushed off the tree and started creeping towards her. “I saw this bush on our way to the tree in the first round,” Anne matched his every step forward with her won step backward. “I figured you had seen it too.”

Annoyed at how well she knew him, Anne only rolled her eyes. They were circling each other now in a small clearing behind the bush she had hidden in. Gilbert prowled towards her, waiting to catch her and tag her out, and Anne crept in the direction of the schoolhouse, hoping to get a head start and beating him there.

“Why didn’t you go after Billy?” Anne said, hoping to distract him. “He seemed to annoy you enough earlier.”

Gilbert just kept inching towards her, his hands in his pockets. “I did,” he shrugged. “I got him out first and then came to find you. He tripped when I tagged him, by the way.”

“My hero,” Anne teased, staying just out of arm’s reach. She kept her hands behind her back, angling herself towards safety.

Gilbert bowed low, never taking his eyes off of her. “An honor, my lady.”

The smile on Anne’s face grew wider. They teased each other like this often. Anne’s stomach fluttered as they bantered. She knew Diana would call it flirting but Gilbert would never flirt with her. It was just good natured teasing. There’s no harm in it.

“A true gentleman would let me past them to get to safety.” Anne suggested, her face turning mockingly serious.

Gilbert only continued walking towards her, looking as casual as ever. “But that wouldn’t be very fair. And I am all about fairness.”

Anne saw her opportunity. If she could just get a few more steps to the right, she would be able to take off and stand a small chance of beating him. Right before she could take off, though, Gilbert suddenly leapt towards her. She squealed as she jumped, just out of his grasp. Having put all of his effort into the leap, Gilbert crashed to the ground just below her. Seizing the moment, Anne took off towards safety. Gilbert, however, was too fast.

Before she could get a step away, Gilbert was already on his feet and in between her and the schoolhouse again. She laughed as she looked at him, crouched with his hands up, leaves in his hair. Her body buzzing, Anne smiled at the sight of him. He jumped at her again, this time catching her skirts. She twirled away from him again, though, this time able to start running before he could catch her.

Still laughing, Anne cursed his long legs as she heard him right on her heels in an instant. Breathless, she screamed as she felt his arms wrap around her ribs and her feet leave the ground. They both fell as he tackled her to the ground, their bodies tumbling over the weeds and sticks. Anne struggled to get away from him but soon she found herself pinned to the ground beneath him. He floated above her, his hands pinning her arms to the ground.

Anne could barely breath for laughing, Gilbert’s own laughter lighting up his face above her. The smell of overturned earth surrounded them from their scuffle. Her chest heaved as she stared up at him. His hair was wild, sticking up everywhere, twigs and leaves caught in the curls. She watched as his eyes danced along her face. Anne glanced down at his lips, bent into a too bright smile. He really was beautiful. A blush creeped up her neck as she realized how very crazy she must look.

Before she could think of anything else, Gilbert’s lips fell onto hers. Anne felt her skin light on fire as he kissed her, his lips soft but demanding. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat as she kissed him back, her eyes squeezed shut. Gilbert overwhelmed her every sense. Too soon, though, Gilbert pulled back from her.

Somehow, the smile on his face was even wider. “You’re out.” He said, chest heaving.

Before she could formulate a response, Gilbert jumped up and ran, leaving her there on the forest floor. Realization slammed into her. Anne just blinked up at the sky, the sun and clouds not seeming to realize everything in the world just changed. She just kissed Gilbert Blythe. _She just kissed_ _Gilbert Blythe_.

Anne jumped up and dusted herself off, furious. He kissed her! And tagged her out by doing so! That was hardly fair. Stomping through the trees, Anne smoothed back her dress and pulled leaves out of her hair.

Anne’s head swam, cotton in her ears, as she trudged through the undergrowth. She wanted to be angry at Gilbert for kissing her, but every time she tried to muster up that bone chilling Anne Shirley-Cuthbert wrath, nothing would happen. It was probably time to admit to herself what Diana and Cole had been saying all along.

“Oh Anne, are you alright?” Diana exclaimed as Anne approached the group gathered around the schoolhouse. She was the last one back. Almost everyone on her team had been found.

“What?” Anne’s eyes scanned the crowd, wanting to find Gilbert but also wanting to avoid looking him in the eyes at the same time.

“You’re covered in dirt!” Diana said, reaching up to pull a leaf out of Anne’s hair.

“Oh, um…” Anne’s eyes found Gilbert’s. He was smirking at her from across the group, eyes bright. “I… fell.”

Diana didn’t look pleased with the answer but didn’t press any further. Anne narrowed her eyes at Gilbert who only smiled bigger in response. The knot her stomach had been in for the last few hours tightened even more. Anne crossed her arms and looked away, jutting her chin out. She tried not to blush as Diana picked more leaves out of her hair.

The entire time her team counted, Anne plotted her revenge. Numbers rang out across the yard, Anne silently fuming. When the numbers stopped, she immediately took off, already having an idea where Gilbert was. Instead of focusing on her own feelings catapulting and screaming inside of her head, confusing and muddling everything, Anne focused on finding Gilbert and tagging him out. That was the mature thing to do, right?

As she came upon the bush she had hidden in the last round, she heard Gilbert’s laugh ring out. He jumped up from the bush as Anne stood across from him, arms still crossed.

“How did you find me?” He asked, at ease. “I figured you wouldn’t look here again.”

“And I figured you would figure that.” Anne raised an eyebrow as Gilbert laughed again.

When Anne’s anger didn’t fade, Gilbert’s laughs slowed. Worry began to creep into his features. “Wait, Anne…” His casual stance shifted. “Are you angry with me?”

“Yes I’m angry with you!” Anne snapped, finally coming undone. Gilbert flinched, taking a small step back. Anne took one forward, hands balled at her sides. “You kissed me!”

“Anne, I-” Gilbert put his hands up, his eyebrows drawn together.

Anne only pressed on. “You kissed me just to win some stupid game! You didn’t even think about how I felt! Do you think I wanted our first kiss to be a distraction used against me to win a game?!”

They were silent, only a foot of space between them. Tears pricked at Anne’s eyes. She hadn’t realized she felt that way until she said it out loud- she didn’t want the kiss to be meaningless. That scared her more, that she wanted the kiss to mean something. She realized then that they had crossed a line in their relationship. They had been tiptoeing along it for a long while, teasing, not acknowledging that the line even existed. But now, with those words, Anne had charged across that line and there was no going back. But she wasn’t going to back down now. She swallowed hard and held Gilbert’s gaze, not betraying the trembling fear inside of her.

Staring at her in shock, Gilbert’s hands fell to his sides. The air was quite around them, like the whole world was holding its breath. The birds were silent, only the soft sounds of leaves falling from trees above them carrying through the wind.

Gilbert’s expression softened as he reached out to grab Anne’s arm. “Anne…” he whispered.

She looked away, not wanting him to see her cry. But she felt his hand cusp her face and turn it back to him. There was a steely gaze on his face as he looked at her.

“Anne,” he said again. “I have been wanting to kiss you for a long, long time.”

This is how I die, Anne thought, as it felt like her heart might explode out of her chest.

“Pretty much from the moment I saw you for the first time in these woods.” Gilbert looked away and smiled, remembering. “Definitely when you hit me with the slate.”

Anne blushed again. Her fiery temper had always gotten her in trouble.

She felt Gilbert’s hand slide down her arm to her hold her hand. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to kiss you. I won’t, uh…” Anne’s eyes shot up to his as he looked down at the ground. “I won’t do it again.”

Anne grabbed his hand as he tried to slip it out of hers “Gilbert, you idiot.”

She pulled him towards her and met him halfway. Grabbing his face in her hands, Anne reached up on her tip toes and crashed her lips onto his. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer to him. His fingers tangled in her hair as they deepened the kiss. The world fell away as they stood holding onto each other like lifelines. Fireworks going off in her head, her skin like the sun in July, Anne held onto the boy in front of her.

Needing to breath, they both pulled back. Anne was sure her face mirrored Gilbert’s, a smile from ear to ear, pupils blown wide. In a distance part of her brain, Anne remembered Diana telling Anne that Tilly told her that boys’ pupils always got big when they looked at someone they liked.

“You’re out, by the way.” Anne whispered.

“I don’t care.” Gilbert said before pulling her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL! This has been a WIP for a long time and the drought of Shirbert fit on here inspired me to finally finish it. I really, really hope you guys enjoy it! This one was fun to write. I feel like pics often don't explore flirty/fiesty Gilbert so much so I wanted to kind of bring that in some more. The play fighting was my fave ugh I felt like it was so them
> 
> Anyway! As always, please leave feedback, kudos, suggestions, etc.!


End file.
